Envidia
by Sassusaku4ever
Summary: ¿Qué es la envidida? Es aquel sentimiento o estado mental en el cual existe dolor o desdicha por no poseer uno mismo lo que tiene el otro, sea en bienes, cualidades superiores u otra clase de cosas. Pues para Hinata, significo la soledad. AU/Cap 2 UP!
1. Prólogo

Hola, soy nueva en FanFiction y pues, me decidí por hacer una historia. En fin, aclaraciones al final.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pairing: **NaruHina, en general. A medida que la historia avanza se darán a conocer más parejas.

**Género:** Drama.

**Rating: **K+.

**Advertencias: **AU. Algo de Ooc por parte de Hinata. Narra Sakura.

Bien, ahora sí, ¡a leer! .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Envidia**

**Cap 1: Prólogo.**

Me senté junto a mi madre en el amplio sofá. Realmente era una sorpresa que ella viniese a visitarnos.

-Así que…-dijo mi madre, igual de consternada que yo- ¿qué te trae por aquí después de estos meses?

-¿Qué acaso ya no soy bienvenida?- dijo Hinata en un tono molesto.

- No es eso, es sólo que es una sorpresa verte por aquí de nuevo-expliqué yo- ya sabes, han pasado dos meses-.

Era cierto. Había pasado ya un buen tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Hinata y yo somos hermanas, nuestra madre es Tsunade.

-Tienen razón. Pero no he venido para discutir si me han extrañado, vengo…-pareció dudarlo un momento-… porque tengo que decirles algo muy importante.

-¿Y qué es?- su actitud me estaba preocupando.

-Verán…-empezó ella-Yo no estoy embarazada, nunca lo estuve-.

No podía creer lo que me decía Hinata. Debía ser mentira.

_Tenía que ser mentira._

-Hi-Hinata…¡¿Eres conciente de lo que estás diciendo?- mi madre pasó de un estado de sorpresa a estar completamente furiosa.

-Completamente-.

-…- yo seguía sin entender nada. Pero, lo que decía ella era absurdo, ¡¿Qué acaso se había enloquecido?. De pronto, recapacité y me di cuenta de todo lo que eso causó y todavía podía causar- ¡¿Sabes que fue lo que hiciste? ¡Le arruinaste la vida a Naruto!- fue lo único que atiné a decir.

-Lo sé- respondió Hinata con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola!, ¿Cómo están gente? .Bueno, como ya aclaré arriba, soy nueva y quise probar suerte. Jeje

Tal vez no sea la gran historia pero para mí es muy especial ya que es l primera que hago ˆˆ.

Aquí ya se muestra un poco el hilo de la historia, Hinata es algo mala. Jaja

Cabe decir, que Sakura narra en la historia pero en algún capítulo, Hinata tendrá el POV. Si la historia gusta, estaré publicando los miércoles.

En fin, con eso me despido, ojalá haya sido de su agrado (comprendan a esta enferma mental xd)

En espera de algún comentario.

Sassusaku4ever


	2. Flores de codicia

Disclaimer applied.

-Bla bla bla-diálogo

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°-cambio de escena.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

**Envidia**

**Cap 2. Flores de codicia.**

_¡Ring!_

Demonios…¿Quién podía ser a esa hora de la mañana?

Abrí mis ojos con pesar y dirigí mi mirada al despertador: 7:30 am. Agh, definitivamente había gente sin nada que hacer en el mundo.

-¡Yo abro!- Escuché la voz de mi hermana desde la planta baja.

Esa perezosa era yo, una rara chica de cabello rosa y ojos verdes, Sakura Haruno. Vivo con mi hermana Hinata Hyūga de cabello negro y ojos perla y mi madre Tsunade Senju, de ojos miel y cabello rubio (es una rara combinación, siempre lo he pensado). Si, lo sé, ¿cómo iba a ser yo hermana de Hinata, si tenemos diferentes apellidos?, pues es muy fácil. Mi madre conoció al padre de Hinata, Hiashi Hyūga, en la universidad, fueron un tiempo novios y después decidieron casarse, unión de la cual nació Hinata. Desafortunadamente, cuando Hinata tenía once cortos meses de edad, su padre murió en un aparatoso accidente de tránsito.

Tres años después, mi madre conoció a mi padre, Daichi Haruno, ambos trabajaban en el hospital central de Konoha. Tuvieron dos largos años de noviazgo y nací yo, mi padre aceptó cuidar de Hinata aunque no fuese hija suya. No se casaron; decidieron permanecer en unión libre por petición de la misma Tsunade, pero no todo era color de rosa. Cuando ya llevaban por lo menos un año de tomada esa decisión, Daichi empezó a llegar borracho a casa y a golpear a mi madre. Ella se dio cuenta del error que cometió al atreverse a vivir con él y huyó con nosotras a Tokyo.

Ya cuando Hinata tenía quince y yo diez, regresamos a Konoha a empezar de nuevo. Ya de eso han pasado ocho años y no podemos estar mejor, vivimos en una pequeña pero acogedora casa cerca al hospital en el cual mi madre es directora, Hinata estudió abogacía y está haciendo hasta el momento una especialización en penal, tiene un trabajo en uno de los bufetes más famosos de Konoha, es realmente una mujer hermosa y exitosa. Yo la admiro bastante, pero me decidí por la medicina al igual que mi madre, ya llevo un año de mi carrera y soy la mejor estudiante, claro, claro, sin presumir. En fin, realmente me interesa la cirugía, creo que ese es mi camino.

Me levanté dispuesta a bajar para ver que eran los gritos que lanzaba mi hermana.

-¡Oka-san! ¡Sakura!-iba a explotarme la cabeza, el día anterior la había pasado de lo lindo en un pub con mi hermana, su amigo Sasuke y mi novio Sai, lo malo era levantarse-¡vengan, pronto!

-Ya hija no grites- dijo mi madre saliendo de la cocina.

-Ohayo oka-san, Hinata- la última sólo movió una mano en señal de haber escuchado-¿Cuál es el escándalo, Aneue? Esta resaca es terrible.

-Cállate-me dijo bruscamente, la verdad ya estaba acostumbrada, ella solía tratarme así siempre-¡miren lo que me envió Sasuke!

Delante de mí, podía verse un gran arreglo de flores como los que suele hacer mi amiga Ino en la floristería de su madre. Empecé a preguntarme tontamente si venía de allí.

-Vaya, es muy hermoso-mi madre se notaba bastante impresionada.

-¿Fue Sasuke-kun?-realmente me sentía feliz por ella. Desde que Hinata le conoció, Sasuke pareció tener un interés especial por ella. Siempre se lo demostraba, además había pensado que ellos deberían ser pareja, así seríamos, Hinata y él y Sai y yo.

-¿Por qué tanta sorpresa? No cometas el error de pensar que eres la única que puede recibir un regalo así-Y ahí va de nuevo. Siempre tan cortante conmigo.

-Hinata, basta. En vez de querer pelear con Sakura ¿Por qué no lees la tarjeta?. Al fin ese jovencito se decidió por dejar de ser tan tímido-Si, mi madre también lo sabía. ¡Oh,vamos! Era obvio.

-Sí, sí, sí y como siempre Sakura el tuyo ni te llama ¿no?.

-Hinata, no hables mal de Sai. Es un buen muchacho-Tsunade ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

-Déjala oka-san, vamos Hinata lee.

-Bien…"con estas flores…-empezó-…Quiero que sientas la misma felicidad que siento yo al tenerte a mi lado".

-Que lindas palabras, pequeña-mi madre la miraba con ternura.

-"Soy muy feliz de haberte conocido…-continuó la ojiperla, ignorando a mi madre-…con amor S…" ¡¿Qué?-se detuvo de pronto.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-pregunté.

-¡Si, si sucede!-¿pero qué demonios le pasaba? De un momento a otro se enfureció-¡Eres tú, siempre, SIEMPRE, te metes en mi vida!

Hinata salió de la sala hecha una furia, yo quedé pasmada ¿qué había sido eso? Decidí revisar la tarjeta.

-"Con amor Sai…"-completé yo; un sentimiento de calidez me inundó de pronto, Sai era perfecto, era un caballero, tenía dinero (por supuesto yo no me fijo en el por eso), me quería y yo lo quería a él.

Llevábamos saliendo ya un año, pero a pesar del amor que ambos nos teníamos en verdad me preocupaba (y me aterrorizaba un poco) el hecho de que fuésemos tan enserio, incluso temía que…él quisiese que nos casáramos.

-Bueno, iré a calmar a tu hermana. Está hecha una fiera-dijo mi madre riendo algo nerviosa. Ella sabe lo que me duele que Hinata me trate así; ella, lejos de verme como una hermana me veía como su peor enemiga.

Decidí que era mejor calmarme y aunque no quería, la curiosidad me pudo y termine escuchando la conversación que mantenían mi hermana y mi madre.

-¡Todo lo mejor siempre es para Sakura! ¡TODO!-decía ella mientras golpeaba con fuerza la pequeña mesa que se encontraba allí.

-¡¿Pero qué es lo que te sucede Hinata?-Tsunade no era de las que solía molestarse con facilidad, pero cuando lo hacía, daba miedo.

Y todo era por mi culpa.

Tal vez ellas vivirían mejor sin mí.

_Tal vez._

-¡ESTOY DICIENDO LA VERDAD!- el grito de mi hermana me despertó de mi ensimismamiento-¡Sakura tiene la mejor ropa, todo se le ve hermoso a Sakura, tiene el mejor calzado, las mejores notas, todas las jodidas miradas son para ella y ahora…los hombres, INCLUSO TIENE LOS MEJORES HOMBRES, MADRE!

-¡Deja de hablar así de tu hermana!-mi madre se molestaba cada vez más y eso no era nada bueno.

-Por favor Kami-sama que Hinata pare, por favor-murmuré desde mi lugar.

-¡¿Cuál hermana?-definitivamente mis plegarias no serían escuchadas. En ese momento desee no haber estado escuchando, porque sus palabras me estrujaron el corazón dolorosamente.

-¡Es tu hermana te guste o no!

-¡No, no lo es! ¡Ni siquiera somos del mismo padre!-dijo Hinata-pero de algo estoy segura…la noche que me hiciste, seguramente lo hiciste de mala gana. ¡Porque esa niñita y yo no nos parecemos en nada!

¡PLAFF!

Lo único que se escucho fue el sonido seco de la mano de mi madre estampándose en la mejilla de mi hermana.

-¡RESPÉTAME, YO SOY TU MADRE!

-¡Mírate! Tú nunca has tratado así a Sakura.-Hinata estaba saliendo de la cocina.

Oh, no.

Corrí de nuevo hasta el ramo de flores y actué como si nada.

-¿Por qué no le sacas una foto? Esas duran más.

-Hinata basta, enserio no quiero pelear-aclaré yo con voz cansada-no es mi culpa que Sasuke-kun no haya sido quien envió estas flores.

-¿Entonces es mi culpa?-demonios. Con ella no podía sostener una conversación normal.

-No no, no es tu culpa-suspiré-ni tampoco mía, no es culpa de nadie.

-Jaja si claro-rió sarcásticamente-seguramente fue un plan que armaste con tu estúpido noviecito. Compraron esas flores y sabían que yo abriría, ¡todo lo hicieron para humillarme!

-¡¿Hinata estás escuchándote? ¡Lo que dices es completamente absurdo! ¡D-déjame en paz!

-Déjame en paz-repitió ella con voz desdeñosa imitándome-¿acaso eres tan cobarde como para ir a quejarte con mamá como una niña asustadiza?

-¿Y todo esto por unas flores?-no quería, pero mi voz se quebró.

-¿Y tú qué crees?-seguía con ese tono cargado de desdén y a mí me dolía, me dolía demasiado.

-Pues entonces…quédatelas-no lo soportaba.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste, prefiero perder unas flores a perder a mi hermana-dije ya con las lágrimas corriendo libremente por mis mejillas.

-S-Sakura-ella parecía sorprendida por mis palabras.

-Si Hinata, tómalas.

-No escucha yo…agh lo siento-alcé mi mirada y vi sus ojos, estos parecían reflejar un arrepentimiento sincero-Mi madre se va a enojar más conmigo si te ve llorando.

-¿Eso es lo único que te importa?-pregunté-¿Lo que piense oka-san de ti?

-No, también me importas tú, por favor deja de llorar.

-Hinata ¿Qué quieres que haga? Tus palabras me lastiman cada vez más-no sabía si continuar con lo que iba a decir-No es mi culpa todo lo malo que te pase.

-Sí, lo sé, por eso es que ya no me gusta estar contigo-justo cuando las cosas parecían mejorar.

-¿Por qué?-era una pregunta tan estúpida.

-¡¿Por qué? Porque siempre que estoy contigo todos los chicos te miran solo a ti, ¡a mí ni me miran para insultarme!

-¡¿Y a ti te parece qué eso a mí me interesa?-me irritaban sus razonamientos-¡¿qué siempre que nos encontramos fuera un montón de tipos me digan idioteces? ¡¿Crees que me interesa?

-¡Pues claro que sí! Es más que obvio.

-¡Claro que no! Lo único que yo quiero es un hombre que me quiera por lo que soy, por la mujer que soy.

-Pues ya no tendrás que buscar más ¿no es así? Parece que ya lo encontraste-se veía odio en sus ojos.

-Ojalá que sea así.

-Ya lo tienes, Sai es perfecto-su semblante se entristeció un poco-Lo que daría yo por un hombre como él. Es claro que te quiere.

-Hn. Lo sé Sai-kun es una persona maravillosa-declaré yo asintiendo.

-Yo quisiera a alguien como él.

-¿Y por qué no Aneue? Eres una mujer muy linda.

-Si claro, como si eso llegase a pasar.

-Pues hasta donde yo sé,…Sai-kun tiene un hermano mayor.

-¿Ah, sí?-De pronto se recuperó y empezó a interesarse en la conversación.

-Sí, yo puedo hablar con él si quieres.

Hinata sonrió.

-¿Mí hermano?

-Sí, amor ¿Recuerdas que me hablaste de él?-pregunté yo.

-Si lo recuerdo, pero… ¿por qué el repentino interés en él? ¿Qué estás tramando Sakura?-Oh, mierda. Me conoce demasiado bien.

Tenía que mentir muy bien.

-Oh, p-pues ya sabes, estamos juntos y quiero saber un poco más de tu familia.

-De acuerdo…-replicó algo dubitativo- y porque no mejor te llevo a conocer a mis padres. A ellos sí que deberías conocerlos.

Wow, wow, wow…

Frena y… ¡alto!

Esto no podía ser bueno; no quería admitirlo pero la sola idea me daba escalofríos.

-Eh…-me había metido en una grande.

-Ya sabes, si llegamos a casarnos, d…

-No, no. ¡Espera! ¿A casarnos Sai-kun?-no lo dejé terminar eso estaba yendo muy lejos.

-Sí, yo te amo- en ese momento me pare nerviosa de la banca en donde nos habíamos sentado después del pequeño paseo por el parque.

-Jaja… hagamos algo te contaré lo que sucede pero no puedes decir nada-dije componiendo la mirada más seria que poseía.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Pues está mañana estuve pensando que podríamos presentar a mi hermana con tu hermano.

-¿A tú hermana? ¿Estás segura?-Sai pareció dudarlo. Pero la idea que yo le planteaba, en lo que a mí concierne era bastante buena. Yo quería mostrarle a Hinata todas las oportunidades que tenía.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Y cómo se llamaba?-Estaba segura que esa era la mejor idea que jamás se me pudo haber ocurrido.

-Naruto.

Pero no sabía…todo lo que esa pequeña idea traería en un futuro. En especial para Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola! De nuevo vengo yo por aquí a molestar.

La historia va ya cogiendo su curso y les aseguro que lo que vendrá estará de ataque (Mou, eso sonó muy raro)

En fin, gracias por los reviews que me dejaron son muy especiales, ya que son los primeros.

En espera de algún comentario.

Sassusaku4ever.


End file.
